Flashback Boy
by livinthe5Hdream
Summary: De un momento a otro, su imagen interviene en mis pensamientos. ¿Quién es él? ¿A quién pertenecen tales ojos tan oscuros como la noche? ¿Quién es el portador de dicha mirada penetrante? Y esa sonrisa, tan simple y seductora, ¿De quién será? Tantas preguntas. Una sola respuesta. My flashback boy.
1. Chapter 1

Abro lentamente los ojos. Siento el brillo de la luz tenue proveniente de una pequeña lámpara a 45 grados de donde estoy.

Buen punto. ¿Dónde estoy?

Todo se ve blanco y perfectamente iluminado. Cortinas blancas, paredes blancas, tapetes blancos.

¿Por qué m***da todo es blanco?

Llevo puesta ropa de mujer acabada de salir de cirugía.

¿Por qué? Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me invade. Tengo un recuerdo.

Ojos perfectamente ónix. Cabello del mismo color de sus ojos, y un tanto despeinado. Acompañado de una pequeña y pícara sonrisa hermosamente Blanca.

¿Quién es él?

- Ino, ¡has despertado! - Una voz bastante tierna logra sacarme de mis pensamientos - ¿Cómo te sientes? - toca mi frente queriendo saber si tengo fiebre - ¿Te duele la cabeza? Eso es normal.

- ¿Ino? ¿Quién es Ino? - Tiene razón. Me duele la cabeza. - Si, si me duele - ¿Quién eres?

- El doctor tenía razón... - susurra, pero aún audible para mí - Ino eres tú. Te llamas Ino Yamanaka. Y yo soy Sakura, tu enfermera - eso explica la ropa.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? - ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? No sé ni siquiera quien soy. Esto no parece estar bien - auch - me quejo. En realidad duele.

- Voy a llamar al doctor - dice

-Espera... - logro tomarla del brazo - por favor, dime, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

- Ino... - suspira - lo mejor es que hables con el doctor. Iré a buscarlo.

Fue lo último que dijo. Fue en busca del fulano doctor. Quiero explicaciones.

Unos pocos minutos después regresa con un hombre entre los 45 o 50 años, bastante atractivo para su edad. Supongo que es el doctor.

- Sta. Yamanaka - no me acustumbro al que dicen ser mi nombre. Ino Yamanaka. No me es familiar - ¿Cómo se ha sentido? -

- No lo sé. No sé nada. Dígame qué es lo que hago aquí - en realidad estoy exasperada. Necesito respuestas.

- Por favor Ino, cálmate - Interrumpe Sakura - el doctor te va a explicar todo.

- Sta. Yamanaka - hace una pausa - usted llegó aquí hace 18 meses. Después de un accidente automovilístico - ¡Dios!, tapo mi boca debido el asombro - desde su llegada, ha estado en coma, hasta el día de hoy. -

- ¿18 meses en coma? - respondo con mayor asombro

- Si. 18 meses de los cuales, no fue hasta hace siete meses que descubrimos su nombre. Una persona cercana a usted la reconoció, dijo ser su amigo, Shikamaru Nara -¿Shikamaru Nara? no me suena ese nombre. Hago memoria, pero nada. No pasa nada.

- ¿Cómo fue el accidente? ¿estaba con alguien? - es lo único que puedo articular.

- Momento. Usted fue encontrada con tres personas más - suspira - dos personas que murieron inmediatamente después del trauma del choque - toma aire - sus padres. -

- ¿Mi... mis padres? - se forma un nudo en mi garganta. No recuerdo nada. No sé quienes eran mis padres. Me siento perdida. Una lágrima amenaza con salir - ¿y la otra? -

- Su esposo. A quien perdimos hace cuatro meses - inhala - tenía muerte cerebral. -

- ¿Es... esposo? - ¿estaba casada? ¿Quién era mi marido? ¿amaba a ese hombre? - Si. Una última cosa más.

- Doctor, no creo que sea bueno que le diga eso ahora - lo interrumpe Sakura.

Parece preocupada.

- Debe saberlo - Dice el doctor, ahora mirando a Sakura.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué debo saber? - Se nota la preocupación en mi apenas audible voz - ¡Quiero saber! - grito con una fuerza proveniente de no sé donde.

- Cálmate, Ino - Sakura toca mi mano, intenta darme fuerzas para lo que viene. ¿Tan grave será?

- Sta. Yamanaka, - Inicia de una vez el médico - usted llegó aquí con ocho meses de embarazo - ¿embarazada yo? por instinto, toco mi plano vientre.

- ¿Y... y qué le pasó a mi bebé? - una vez más las lágrimas amenazan con salir - Dígame, por favor - susurro.

- Fue una niña. Tuvimos que sacar a la bebé por ser prematura, y la contunción del golpe - toma aire - la niña sufrió un golpe en su columna vertebral, generando así la inmovilidad de sus extremidades inferiores - suspira - es inválida. -

Sakura aprieta más mi mano.

- ¿In... inválida? - ya no es más una amenaza. Las lágrimas caen como un caudal de agua - ¿do... dónde está? - mis labios logran articular.

- Sabíamos que su recuperación sería lenta. Y que podía ser que usted nunca despertara. Tampoco sabíamos quien era usted. Por lo tanto, la clínica dió la niña al cuidado de una familia voluntaria. -

- ¿¡Regalaron a mi hija!? - me libero del agarre de mi allegada enfermera - ¿Por qué? - ahora si soy un mar de lágrimas.

El oceano pacífico me queda pequeño.

- No señorita. Es una familia sustituta. Tienen la custodia de la niña hasta que usted se recupere. -

- Pero, ¡si ya he despertado! -

El dolor de cabeza ahora es un granito de arena a comparación del dolor del corazón que tengo. Puede que no recuerde nada. Puede que no recuerde estar embarazada, pero un hijo, un hijo es lo más hermoso. Ellos no tienen derecho a arrebatármela.

No pueden.

- Puede que ya haya despertado, pero usted no se ha recuperado - me mira por primera vez con ojos de humano, no con los de un médico - Usted presenta síntomas de amnesia postraumática - suspira - Pérdida de memoria. -

¿Amnesia postraumática? ¿Pérdida de memoria?

La verdad eso no me afecta. En el fondo lo sé. No recuerdo ni siquiera quien soy. No recuerdo nada.

- ¿Y...? - Cuestiono - ¿cuál es el problema? -

- Ino, una persona con amnesia no se puede hacer cargo de una niña - la mirada triste de Sakura se dirije hacia mi - puede que esto sea permanente - ahora dirije su mirada al suelo.

- ¿Pe... permanente? -

Eso quiere decir que nunca recordaré nada de mi vida. Será como si hubiese nacido hoy. Será todo indeciso.

Un misterio.

- Si Sta. Yamanaka, - el doctor especula - ahora, descanse mientras preparamos todo para los exámenes que le vamos a hacer.

- ¿Descansar? ¿usted me está jodiendo? - por primera vez elevo la voz - ¿espera que descanse después de saber que mis padres y esposo murieron, regalaron a mi hija y no recuerdo una m***da de mi vida? - lágrimas brotan de mis ojos por la rabia en mi interior.

- Ino... - Sakura me nombra

- ¡Ino nada! - le grito a lo que ella sólo baja la mirada - Ni siquiera sé quién es Ino, no sé quién rayos soy. No sé nada, nada de mi maldita vida. ¿Cómo esperan que esté tranquila con todo esto?... ¿cómo? - esta última palabra sale apenas audible.

- Sta. Yamanaka - el doctor me mira - sólo descanse. -

Con esto, sale de la habitación con Sakura. Dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Y sola.

Dirijo mi mirada al blanco techo. En realidad todo es blanco aquí. Mis pensamientos me consumen. El dolor de cabeza regresa, o talvez nunca se fue, sólo lo ignoré.

Quiero saber qué es todo esto. Quiero saber quién soy yo. Quiero saber todo acerca de mí.

Todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola. Bueno, la verdad me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas, que debí aclarar en el primer capítulo.

1. Esta historia la escribí cuando tenía 12, por lo que ya está terminada.

2. Cuando la escribí nunca pensé en convertirla en un fanfic, por lo que es prácticamente adaptada.

3. Por la misma razón por la nunca fue destinado a ser un fanfic, James y Jade, los personajes, tienen las personalidades que yo les atribuí.

4. El problema viene en que soy fan del SasuIno, y quería que Ino fuera la protagonista, pero no la imagino con otra pareja más que con Sasuke -porque soy super egoísta xD- y resulta que James no es para nada como Sasuke, en especial cuando éste es un poco más hablador, y está totalmente enamorado de su hija adoptiva (luego entenderán), por lo que tomé la decisión de publicar la historia pero estará en período de prueba, lo que significa que serán ustedes decidan si esta historia seguirá.

A mi personalmente me encanta, y no porque sea mi historia debutante, sino porque creo que el rumbo que tomó la historia no pudo haber sido mejor. La historia está realmente llena de sorpresas para los protagonistas.

* * *

Los minutos pasan. Nadie entra a la habitación. Me siento perdida. Espero con ansias que alguien entre por esa puerta de madera, necesito ver a alguien, alguien que pueda decirme algo.

Que me explique.

Parece que fui escuchada por la fuerza que lo maneja todo.

Alguien toca la puerta.

- Adelante - le indico a quien espera por entrar.

- Hola... - dice un extraño para mí. Es un chico moreno, entre 25 y 30 años. Bastante atractivo. Espalda ancha, caderas pequeñas. Cabello arreglado como una piña y ojos hermosos. - ¿cómo te has sentido? - mis cejas se fruncen indicando la duda ante quien tengo en frente - ¿no me recuerdas? - cuestiona con algo de tristeza en su voz - Soy Shikamaru... - ¿Shikamaru? no conozco a ningún Shikamaru.

Hago memoria, no lo recuerdo. Depronto recuerdo al doctor narrándome los hechos. "Shikamaru Nara".

Fue quien me reconoció.

Él debe saber algo de mí.

- ¿Shika... Shikamaru Nara? - digo aún dudosa.

- ¿¡Me recuerdas!? - se forma una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Se dirije hacia mi. Esperen.

Me está abrazando.

¿Por qué me abraza? esto me toma por sorpresa. Con cuidado y algo de miedo, le devuelvo el abrazo.

Desearía poder recordarlo.

- Shika... Shikamaru - Lo llamo - lo... lo siento, no te recuerdo - miro hacia el otro lado - Lo siento en verdad.

- Tranquila Ino, - Su sonrisa se borra - ya tu médico me había preparado. Yo soy Shikamaru, tu mejor amigo. - una media sonrisa se forma en su cara - Te conozco desde niña, sé todo acerca de tí - baja la mirada - o lo sabía.

¿Sabía? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Sabías? ¿A... a qué te refieres? - digo arqueando mis cejas.

- Pues... - hace una pausa - desde que te casaste con Gaara, ya no hablábamos - noto su mirada triste.

- ¿Ga... Gaara? - Pregunto.

- Sabaku No Gaara, tu esposo - susurra la palabra "esposo".

- ¿Se llamaba Gaara? - lo miro - no recuero a ningún Gaara... - susurro - ¡No recuerdo nada! - le grito con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Él se acerca, y con su pulgar limpia cuidadosamente mis mejillas.

- No te preocupes Ino, yo te ayudaré siempre - Me mira con ojos llenos de brillo.

- Gracias...

Con esto último, no sé por qué pero, lo abrazé. Puede que no lo recuerde pero, me siento aliviada con él. Me siento a salvo.

Me siento bien.

- Ven acá pequeña - me abraza aún más fuerte - yo siempre te cuidaré - susurra cerca de mi oído.

- Shika... Shikamaru - inicio - quiero saber todo acerca de mí. Dime por favor quién soy. -

- Ino, tu vida no se puede contar en una hora. -

- Pero, puedes resumir, ¿no? - me veo dudosa.

- Pues... - toma aire - Te llamas Yamanaka Ino. Naciste en Tokio, pero a tus cuatro años te mudaste con tu familia a Konoha - pausa - allí te conocí.

- Konoha... - repito - ¿estamos en Konoha?

- No, en Tokio. -

- ¿Por qué? -

- No seas ansiosa - Sonríe - siempre lo has sido. -

Al menos ya sé que soy ansiosa.

Una media sonrisa se forma en mi rostro.

- Fuimos mejores amigos desde el inicio - continúa su relato - hasta que cumpliste 18 y decidiste estudiar en Suna - mira al suelo - te alejaste de mí.

Sentí una punzada en mi corazón. ¿Fui tan mala persona como para alejarme de alguien como él?

- Lo... lo siento - bajo la mirada apenada.

- Tranquila pequeña - me sonríe con esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene, hace que yo también lo haga - seguiré - asiento.

- En Suna conociste a Gaara - suspira - se enamoraron y en la graduación te propuso matrimonio. - mira hacia la ventana - Me llamaste muy emocionada para anunciarme lo de tu boda, me dijiste que iría, pero la invitación nunca llegó - su mirada se tensa - luego vi en televisión que decían que el menor Sabaku No se había casado con una chica de Tokio, dijeron que la boda había sido bastante privada, y que sólo los más cercanos habían asistido - noto la tristeza y desepción en cada una de sus palabras.

No puedo creer que yo haya hecho eso. Soy la persona más idiota de este mundo. Me tengo bien merecido lo que estoy viviendo.

Soy una estúpida.

- Shi... Shika - los nervios me invaden - En realidad quiero disculparme por todo. Fui una idiota, no merezco que estés aquí apoyándome. Por favor, perdóname - lo miro - te lo suplico. -

- No Ino, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte - toma mi mano - te quiero demasiado como para enojarme contigo - me dedica una sonrisa. -

Amo sus sonrisas.

- ¿Quieres que siga? - cuestiona a lo que yo sólo asiento.

- Después de eso, me enteraba de lo que te pasaba por las noticias. En todas partes hablaban de los recien casados. En las noticias lucías con hermosas sonrisas, pero yo sabía que no eran reales, - pausa - por lo que un día decidí llamarte, me contestó Gaara y me dijo que no te molestara, que tu no me necesitabas. Que estabas bien con él. -

- ¿Él era malo conmigo? - mi voz suena como la de una niña.

- No lo sé, nunca más volvimos a hablar. -

- ¿Nunca? - estoy sorprendida - Entonces, ¿cómo me encontraste?

- En las noticias anunciaron la muerte de tus padres en un accidente automovilístico, y la desaparición de los Sabaku No - ¿desaparición? - Tú estando embarazada y Gaara, fue cuando me enteré de tu embarazo. -

- No puedo creer lo estúpida que fui. -

- No fuiste, ni eres, ni serás ninguna estúpida. Continuaré. -

- Adelante... -

- Fueron once meses a las expectativa de que en el noticiero saliése algo como "Pareja Sabaku No han sido encontrados", y esperaba que con vida. Fueron once meses con algo de esperanza. Pero ya al final, - pasa su mano delicadamente por mi rostro - estuve a punto de perderla. -

- Entonces, ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí? -

- Deja de ser tan ansiosa. Sé paciente. - sonríe - Mi mamá es enfermera jefe. A ella la trasladaron a Tokio, me sugirió, o más bien me obligó a venir con ella. Al tercer día que inició te vió, le tocaba turno contigo, ella te reconoció. Me dijo, y yo vine inmediatamente. Eras Ino, mi Ino, mi mejor amiga. Fue el mejor día de mi vida. Desde entonces, vengo todos los días a hablarte y verte dormir. -

- ¿No te aburrías? - me da miedo su respuesta.

- No, para nada. Yo sabía que en algún momento ibas a despertar y yo iba a poder cuidar de ti - toma mi mano.

- Shikamaru, - lo llamo - ¿qué... qué pasó con mi hija? - pregunto esperanzada de que él sepa algo.

- Mi mamá y yo hemos intentado de mil maneras que nos digan dónde está, - mira a todas partes y luego a mi - pero esa información es confidencial. -

- Nunca la volveré a ver, ¿verdad? - las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos hinchados.

- Claro que si Ino, - dice mientras pasa una de sus manos por mi cabello - a mi me dijeron que cuando despertaras, podrías verla y conocer a la familia con quien está - estate tranquila.

- Shika, quiero estarlo, pero no puedo - digo en medio de sollozos.

El moreno se acerca a mí y me planta su beso en mi frente.

- Descansa pequeña, - pasa sus suaves manos por mis ojos, haciendo que se cierren - yo te cuidaré.

Con esas palabras, caigo en un profundo sueño. Estoy tranquila porque sé que Shikamaru está allí para cuidarme. Él no me dejará sola.

No como yo lo hice con él.


End file.
